<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lufian by MagitekUnit05953234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485523">lufian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234'>MagitekUnit05953234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Free Verse, Gen, Mentioned Prompto Argentum, Mentioned Umbra, Poetry, Zegnautus Keep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it feels like...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lufian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>it feels like the fire</span>
</p><p>
  <span>just a few feet in front</span>
</p><p>
  <span>radiating heat into your bones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and making the night’s expanse seem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that much darker</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it feels like feathers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>soft and downy when curled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>between your fingers, too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>scared of doing something wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to hold on any tighter</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it feels like the leather</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of a steering wheel warmed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>by the sun as you refused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to put the top up even when</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the passersby stared</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it feels like the rush</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of a fight gone right with</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no potions shattered and no blood spilled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and the promise of a bounty and a bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>at the end of the day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it feels like magic spilling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>into you from the glowing stones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>orange and yellow and blue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and the LCD screen of a camera</span>
</p><p>
  <span>displaying a photo only seen after the fact</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it feels like the dread</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when the bark of a dog</span>
</p><p>
  <span>returns you swift and merciless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to a metal room with white-sheeted cots</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and your best friend curled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>silent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if not for</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the clipped breath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and restless turning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of a nightmare</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>you want to go back</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>oh gods</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>you want to go back</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/compromisedunit">Twitter</a>! Also, consider joining my <a href="https://discord.gg/dSGgxMF">discord server</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>